The present invention relates generally to mobile electronic devices and methods, and more particularly to display systems and methods for mobile devices.
Mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, calculators, and personal digital assistants (PDA's) are popular devices that are widely used. Advances in such mobile devices have included the addition of games or the ability to play music or view movies, for example. Because they are portable and intended for handheld use, mobile devices are generally small. The display screens of the mobile devices are also small and may be difficult to view, particularly in certain lighting or in the presence of glare.
Some recent designs of cellular phones include projection capability and include a small projector that is adapted to project images produced by the mobile devices on a wall. The projectors may use microdisplays such as deformable micromirrors (DMDs) to generate the images on a display plane. However, it may not be feasible to project images on a wall at times, and the images projected on the wall may be dim and difficult to view.
What are needed in the art are improved systems and methods of viewing images produced by cell phones, calculators, and other mobile devices.